


found it in your stinging words and your fiery eyes

by hooksandheroics



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hockey Player!Tessa, Ice Dancer!Scott, Scott and Elena are partners here dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooksandheroics/pseuds/hooksandheroics
Summary: Scott basically drove Tessa away from ice dance and into hockey. He should get perhaps a percent of the credit now that she's the greatest hockey player Ontario has ever produced.





	found it in your stinging words and your fiery eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfriday/gifts), [dandelionstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionstars/gifts).



> hey, u wanna see scott hating tessa? (but not really) here you go. this is unedited, unbeta-ed, and it's 1am. pls cut me some slack, thank.
> 
> this is for pri because she's such an enabler. and for tara because i miss her. aww.

All things considered, if his view wasn’t obscured by the net, Tessa Virtue could actually be a great ice dancer. Swap her hockey skates with something with thinner blades, maybe; and take away her stick. This hometown hockey legend heroine would actually look really nice skating to music, he thinks. Her hair would look great cascading down her shoulders, and if it hits him in the face, he’d take it –

Nope.

It’s almost midnight and it’s the offseason and his thoughts are jumbled because he and Elena had just gotten off a 12-hour flight from Asia after a week-long bout of shows. He just wanted some alone time and he thought to come back home to what he expected to be an empty rink. At this point, he doesn’t know who to blame. It could be his aunt for letting this hockey punk invade his sacred place. It could be his own _mother_ for telling Tessa that she can use the rink _anytime_ knowing full-well that he also has the same privilege. It could just be _him_ , he can admit to that. The moment his mother told Tessa to just come in anytime was the peak of their antagonism.

It was at a charity function last year, she had looked at him with the smuggest face he has ever seen in all his 29 years of living knowing that she had charmed his mother out of her wits, and while wearing the most sparkly red dress that made it hard for him to return her barbs. He decidedly lost that evening and Elena made sure to never let him live it down for the next few months.

Now, he didn’t think she would really take the offer, so he’s standing at the stands with his suitcase and his skates, staring at Tessa Virtue, Ontario’s very own hockey prodigy-turned-legend, hitting pucks into a net – making it quite impossible for him to do drills and not trip and fall flat on his face. It’s annoying and it’s making his brain turn into mush.

But it wasn’t his fault that he forgot to close the heavy doors because the next moment, he’s staring at her, the next, they’re both jumping at the wind pushing the doors closed with a loud bang.

“Fuck!” they both exclaim.

He drops his skates, pivots to look behind him, and then back to Tessa – who has now skated closer to the boards, face twisted into a displeased frown.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, her hair sticking to her face with her sweat. It’s disgustingly cute and he wants to just hit his head on the boards.

“It’s _my_ rink, miss,” he replies, putting as much vitriol in his words even when he feels the exhaustion seeping out from his body. There’s a voice in his head that sounds like his skating partner, telling him that he’s an idiot.

“Your aunt’s actually,” she counters, swiping a hand at her forehead. She’s so sweaty. Fuck. “And she and your mom told me I can do my drills here. So here I am.” She says it so sweetly that he wants to believe she’s being polite, but the fire in her eyes says otherwise.

He gives his best ugly face in answer (worth it, he sees her lips almost quirk up – not that he’s watching her – no), and says, “Well, time’s up for you.” He picks his skates up and starts putting them on, plopping down hard on the stands while maintaining eye contact with his sworn enemy.

(He doesn’t really remember when it started. Perhaps when she ditched him when they were 7 and 9 and ice dancing together, for the National Ballet only to come back a year later, when he’s already partnered with someone else. They got into the shallowest argument and the next thing he knows, she’s enrolled to hockey lessons just so she can stay away from him. They didn’t know she would be so good at it.

Years later and she still would never give credit where credit is due. He basically drove her into hockey. He should get at least a percent of the credit.)

She doesn’t pack up, just ignores him and continues her drills, so Scott steps into the ice and goes directly to the booth, plugging his phone in to start some music. He doesn’t take into account the severe glare Tessa’s throwing his way, nor the way she’s hitting the pucks harder than she used to. She’s really good at it, Scott has to give her that. She wouldn’t be leading the women’s Olympic team into winning gold if she wasn’t.

He skates around half of the rink a couple times until his music stops and he finds her at the booth with the cord in hand.

“What are you doing?!” he yells from across the ice. He puts all his force into his strokes only to stop right in front of her, spraying ice all over. He fights the smirk before it blooms on his lips, just to maintain the daggers he’s throwing at her.

“I just want to hit pucks in peace and quiet,” she shrugs. She presses the phone to his chest and moves to skate away but he pins her hand there and stops her from getting any farther.

She looks a bit surprised but he’s jet lagged and annoyed and he really wants to know why she’s here. “Is it your full-time job? Annoying me?”

“You’re not that important to be spent that much effort on,” she says. Her nails dig into his jacket and his skin and he tries to ignore the heat that shoots down his spine at the sensation in order to focus on keeping his eyes on hers.

“So why are you here?”

“I told you, I’m practicing,” she replies, then looks down at their intertwined hands. “You wanna let go?”

He does, but she doesn’t skate away nor move. He feels his heart beat a little faster when he realizes that she’s still in his space.

“You don’t need it,” he says. Her eyebrows shoot up. “You’re already the Queen of the Ice.”

“And you’re here because you need that extra time to make sure you don’t stumble again?” that’s a low blow because his butt met the ice at Worlds and she probably watched it on national television. She really is doing this to annoy him.

“You wouldn’t know grace if it bit you in the face,” he shoots back and – yes, that’s also a low blow. She’s been to the National Ballet. She probably has more grace than him.

Her eyes flash dangerously as she throws down her thousand-dollar stick on the ice. And if there’s one thing he knows well about Tessa Virtue, it’s that she doesn’t let the opponent win at a game she invented herself.

She takes his phone, enters his password (a little bit alarming, but okay), and scrolls through his music. She finds what she’s looking for and smirks up at him before taking the cord and letting the music slither through the cold air of the rink.

He takes a deep breath because it might just be his last.

“I’ll show you grace,” she says as she skates away.

What she does on ice – he’s going to be sinning against Elena this way, but what she does on the ice is quiet possibly the best thing he’s ever seen.

She takes a turn and he imagines himself in her arms and she’s leading, not him. She floats through the ice and he thinks about putting his hand on her back, lifting her by her legs, or squatting down and letting her step on his thighs. She’s doing it on hockey blades and he’s even more impressed.

It clicks rather belatedly that she has chosen the piece that has earned him and Elena their very first Olympic gold, and that she’s skating to an abridged version of their routine. (She must have watched it a couple times to get the choreography – she has always been a quick learner. But still.) He can’t fight his imagination anymore, not when he can imagine her in a white dress, in his hold, basically asking her to marry him.

On the ice.

Marry him – in the routine.

Scott Moir, slush-brained and jet-lagged, is trying not to imagine getting married to Tessa Virtue, his sworn enemy.

On her next turn, he takes her in his arms and holds her close, as they skate on rough ice and avoid the rogue pucks. Her stick lies still on the ice near the booth and his suitcase is by the boards, but she’s in his arms and for the first time in so many years, he’s thinking that their little fights are so stupid and so petty that he might just be doing it to get to talk to her.

It’s a tiny realization but it feels right.

The romance, it’s so easy with her. He doesn’t have to imagine anyone else in her place, not when she’s looking at him like she really does believe it.

The music stops and they don’t do the final pose, nor the lifts, but he’s mesmerized by the glow on her cheeks and the smile that she’s trying to fight.

“That was…”

She shakes her head out of the reverie and glides away. “I told you I have grace,” she says as she gathers her stick and moves to stow away the pucks she was using.

He doesn’t remember anything else but her picking up the pucks and skating close to him again. “That was… great. We should never do it again,” she says, breathless and quiet. His heart might have broken a little bit, but he does a good job at hiding it, he thinks.

“Yeah.” He nods.

She gives a little wave, and then two minutes later, she’s gone.

He’s left with his slush-brain and his jetlag, feeling the tingling in his hands. Sure he’s always been attracted to Tessa Virtue, but is he in… no he’s not.

He’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave me a comment or kudos and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
